Card Captor Kamui
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: well...what do YOU think the title means? smile
1. Default Chapter

Card Captor Kamui!   
  
Anthy: woot!  
  
Anshi: inspired by my friend Laura!  
  
Anthy: she drew the first fan manga to this.  
  
Anshi: Actually...it started by us thinking about Kamui in a pretty pink thingy Tomoyo made.   
  
Anthy: If I spell names wrong, please tell me. It would help.  
  
Anshi: She owns nothing.  
  
Anthy: Aside from Panoru!  
  
Anshi: Yeah...Panoru...she's an unofficial dragon, but she hasn't chosen sides.  
  
Anthy: Yeah...I'm also bad at spelling.  
  
Anshi: Mew...She's making this all up as she goes...in other words...it might not be correct.  
  
85884735894835  
  
CCK  
  
Attack of Sakura and Tomoyo  
  
Even when the path you choose is a hard one to travel  
  
Lying ahead, after all is the moment that you seek  
  
Kamui wasn't really doing anything. He was more or less walking. There wasn't really anything to do at the moment. It was a really dull and boring day. Or...that's what it seemed. Kamui didn't know that he would soon be forced to undertake a strange and happy pink duty.   
  
Anyways...he was walking.   
  
"WAAA! LOOKOUT!!!!" A voice shouted. Before Kamui could turn around, he was run into by a girl on pink rollerblades. Kamui found himself on the ground with this small girl on top of him with swirls in her eyes. Kamui blinked before turning a bright pink color.   
  
"Aaah! Sakura-chan!!" Another girl came up to them. She had long dark hair and looked worried. Kamui blushed even redder.   
  
"AH! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!!" The girl (Kamui figured she was "Sakura-chan") got off of Kamui and bowed several times. Kamui blinked, red slowly draining from his face.   
  
There was a strange glow from under the young girl's shirt. Sakura blinked and pulled out a strange pentant thingy. It looked like a tiny key. It glowed brighter.   
  
"Where's Kero when you need him?" Sakura wondered.   
  
As if on cue, a little yellow animal thingy popped out of Sakura's backpack and flew over. Kamui blinked, very much confused by this. The yellow thing said something and Sakura and the other girl's eyes lit up and they smiled.   
  
The key wavered and split in two. There were two identical, and each one a whole little weird key thing.   
  
"This is for you." Sakura said, dropping one of the key thingys into Kamui's hand. Kamui blinked.   
  
"Birth of a second Card Captor!" The little animal thing said.   
  
"A what?" Kamui asked, but no one seemed to hear him.  
  
"Now I can make oober-cute outfits for two people!"   
  
"What??"   
  
"Now I won't have to do this alone!"   
  
"Nani??"   
  
The three looked at him, smiling. Kamui blinked. As they began to fill him in on what he was now, Kamui became increasingly confused. Now he had to save the world from psycho escaped cards with nothing but a key and some kids to help him.   
  
I'm going to die.  
  
"Sakura! It's a giant cat!!" Tomoyo (the other girl) said. And sure enough, a giant cat was walking towards them.   
  
Sakura began speaking in words that Kamui really didn't understand. The Key in her hand began to grow, and become more of a baton than a key. Kamui watched as his key thingy did the same, staying pink and feathery and cute. Again...he blinked.   
  
"Jump card!" Sakura shouted, hitting the baton against a card. Wings appeared on her shoes and she jumped high into the air. Kamui jumped, his own psychic powers aiding him.   
  
They landed on either side of the cat. It looked at them, trying to decide which one to chase. The chased one turned out to be Kamui. Kamui blinked an jumped, but the cat's paw met him, hitting him into the concrete.   
  
"Ow..." He said.   
  
"Wood card!!!" Vines sprang up from the ground and ensnared the cat. Kero shouted something and Kamui wasn't sure of what he was doing. He stood up and raised the staff. Words came into his head, and he wasn't sure of why he was speaking.   
  
"Return to the form you were meant to be! Big Card!!" Kamui shouted, hitting the end of the stick against an invisible card. The card took shape and the cat shrank to its normal size. Sakura took the card and smiled at Kamui, who was too confused for his own good.   
  
"Yay! I got that all on tape!" Tomoyo shouted.   
  
"Nani???"   
  
"That's her hobby, videotaping me in my cardcaptor-ing. The cards have escaped...again, but I have most of them...it should be easier."   
  
Kamui was still confused, but decided to go along with it as the staff thingy shrank back into the key.   
  
"I am so confused."   
  
"It's okay kid, you'll get used to it." The yellow animal thing said.  
  
"And what in god's name are you?"   
  
"I'm Cerberus, or Kero, gaurdian of the clow."   
  
"A stuffed animal?" (poke)  
  
CHOMP!!!!!!  
  
Kamui spent the next few minutes trying to get Kero off his fingers.   
  
247438284747574839829485757  
  
Anthy: MWAHAHAHAHA.   
  
Anshi: Review. 


	2. Pink Clothes

Card Captor Kamui  
  
Anshi: FWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Anthy: Chapter two!  
  
Anshi: Oober-cute Kamui outfits!  
  
Anthy: Compliments of Tomoyo.  
  
Anshi: Tomoyo Wireless!  
  
Anthy: Well...  
  
Anshi: Mewt...  
  
Anthy: Kororo!!  
  
Anshi: Horohoro!!  
  
Anthy: Woot.  
  
O82357098236507148265087163  
  
Card Captor Kamui  
  
Pink Clothes  
  
Here I am, wishing to be by myself for a change.   
  
Till now you talk to me, but I've been keeping secrets from you.  
  
It had to be at least three AM.  
  
Kamui WAS sleeping peacefully until a couple taps at the window woke him. He stumbled to the window (shirtless! But he has pants!) and saw the same girls from before. They were sitting on top of the baton thingy, and there were two wings keeping them up.   
  
"What now?" Kamui muttered.   
  
A pink frilly outfit was thrust into his face.  
  
"What the hell???"   
  
"Put it on!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just shut up and do it!!" (Eyes on fire!!!)   
  
Kamui said nothing, and returned in a pink frilly psycho version of his school uniform. He was not happy.   
  
"Come on. There's another card out!"  
  
Kamui sighed and jumped, his own baton thingy in hand. They three flew along for a while until they came across a mischievous Power card.   
  
"Crap...not Power again..." Sakura moaned. Tomoyo pulled out her camcorder.   
  
Kamui's eyes caught sight of Panoru.   
  
Panoru looked like a chick version of Subaru, but with longer hair (like Tokiko). And another few bits of information: Panoru not only hates Subaru, but if the Seven Seals win...Panoru will become the dragon of heaven and restore any barriers that were destroyed. But if the Seven Angels win, she becomes the dragon of earth and destroys the earth.   
  
Panoru was fighting Power.  
  
"Crap...Panoru is gonna see me like this..." Kamui muttered.   
  
"Let's go! She needs help!"   
  
"Wait!" Kamui shouted.   
  
The girls turned to him.  
  
"Watch what she can do on her own."   
  
They watched as Panoru, wielding nothing but a few magic wards, played her own game with Power. It wasn't that hard. What do you think would happen, a dragon and Power?  
  
"I've gotta capture it now!" Kamui flew down, ready to face Panoru's tongue later.   
  
"Return to the form you were meant to be...Power Card!!!"   
  
There was a sudden rush of wind as Power was sucked back into a card state. Panoru bliniked, looked at Kamui, Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
"Hello Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."   
  
"Hello Panoru-chan." They said in unison.   
  
"Very nice Panoru. Were you amused?"   
  
Panoru whirled around, glaring at Subaru. Kamui blushed deep red. It was Suuuubaaaruuuu (insert manga hearts here).   
  
"Shut up. Your Kamui-chan is in the pink." Panoru said before flying away.   
  
"She's always like that." Subaru looked the blushing Kamui once over before he burst out laughing.   
  
Kamui didn't stop blushing for the next week.  
  
3984720198650182456081427640-293846098236508946  
  
Anthy: Blah....  
  
Anshi: Review! 


	3. Change Card! Subaru and Panoru!

Card Captor Kamui 

Anthy: Fun-ness!

Anshi: Oh...to everyone out there bitching to me about "oober" and "uber"...Anthy will explain.

Anthy: Well...when me and Cory (hi to Cory!) were in WT, we had free days once in a while where we could go to the big gym and play with the basketballs. Well..after a round or two of playing "horse", we got bored and decided that we wanted to do something that would make it last longer. So...first we made "whore", just so we could shout at each other. Then we wanted it to be longer, so we changed "uber" into "oober" and made it "oober (space!) whore". And yes...you must say the space.

Anshi: Crazy persons.

Anthy: Yes...

Anshi: So there...stop yelling at us for it. And the cat belongs to Azumanga Daioh

47891278347845978523981988912342

CCK

Change Card! Subaru and Panoru!

_It's time to change_

_Throw out the books_

_And start again_

_Break all the rules_

_Fall on your face_

_Don't be ashamed_

It was a normal day by any standards. Kamui was skipping class (as usual), Panoru was chasing Subaru (threatening him to keep away from Kamui), and Sakura and Tomoyo and Kero were off on vacation. Soooooooooooooooooooooo...Kamui was stuck to capturing cards on his own. And Tomoyo-chan had even left him cute outfits for him to wear. Kamui, out of fear of being mauled to death by a pissed off Tomoyo, wore them anyways.

Anyways...it was a normal day. Kamui was going to meet with Panoru.

"GOOD LORRRRRRRRRRRD!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELLLLLLL?!?!?!?!?!"

Summoning the spooky wand thing, Kamui jumped into a phone booth that randomly appeared, changed and flew out to investigate. He found Subaru and Panoru sitting on the ground looking freaked out and confused.

"Um...what's happening?"

"Kamui!!!!" Panoru shouted, glomping him, she was soon kicked aside by Subaru.

"What's happening?" Kamui asked again.

"Well...We were sitting here, very exhausted and then there was a blue light and I found myself staring at my own body. Then I looked and I was in Subaru's body." Panoru-Subaru said. (They will be labled as Panoru-S and Subaru-P [the first name is why they are])

Kamui blinked.

"Hey! Subaru! Don't you _DARE_ touch yourself! I'll feel violated!"

"So...you and Panoru have switched bodies?"

"Yep."

"Use your CLAMP stick and unswitch us!!"

"I'll try...Freaky card thing that gave my friends a random sex-change...return to the form you were destined to be! Um...change card!!"

Nothing happened.

"Weeeeeeeell...give it a few hours. In the meantime...stay here!!!"

Panoru-S gave Kamui an evil death glare and randomly scooped a cat off the ground and threatened to fling it at Kamui. After a moment of hesitation, she whirled around and chucked it at Subaru-P. Kamui decided that rather than get an evil biting cat flung at his head (or possibly down his pants), he would sit here and wait it out with them.

"So...Kamui, why are you wearing that?"

"What?"

"That outfit."

(anyone religiously read CCS? Think of a guy's version of the first outfit used on Illusion...please draw this for me!! I will love anyone who draws Kamui in funny and cute CCS outfits!)

"Tomoyo made it...and I have to wear them or she will murder me."

"Worse than the cat?"

"Panoru...er...Subaru...put that cat down."

**FLING!**

So the day went like this for several hours before Kamui tried again, with similar results. They decided to wait until sundown, and then there would be more magical potential. And Panoru never seemed to get tired of flinging the biting cat at someone. Twice she unexpectedly chucked it at Sorata's head, but he never really got hit.

At sundown, they tried. The two of them glowed and Kamui was rewarded with another card.

Panoru did a thorough check of her body to make sure Subaru didn't do anything. She then scooped up several biting cats and threw them at Subaru. As he ran off screaming, Panoru turned to Kamui.

"Well...I'm not sure how to thank you...and I know how much you hate stupid gifts and what not...so...let's go shove the entire contents of a McDonalds down your throat."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Well then...you pick the restaurant...and go get changed. But you had damn well better eat some food...you have a smaller waist size than me!"

0340-23490234-32-23-9324

Anthy: Chapter three done!

Anshi: I'm not familiar with all stories, so if you want me to do something in particular, give me a brief rundown of the plot (for a card)

Kero & Spinnel: Review!


	4. The Sunlit Garden: Prelude

Card Captor Kamui

Anthy: BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Anshi: Plays!!

Anthy: Kamui and Sakura join forces once more!

Anshi: And many odd experiences continue.

Anthy: insert evil laugh here

Anshi: And we need help.

Anthy: Really fast.

32409340234903249042390342

Card Captor Kamui

The Sunlit Garden (part one)

_Funny how I feel for you._

_Because I'm loving you by myself._

_Come on lover, when will we be together?_

_When I'm with you I'm happy_

Kamui woke to the happy cheery-ness of day, and realized that this was one day that he actually had to go to school. He got up and dressed before rushing out the door. He met up with Panoru, Fuma (even thought I hate him with a passion), and Kotori. They were discussing their contributions to the musical that their class was doing. They were going to choose parts today.

"What part do you want Panoru?" Kotori asked.

"I wanna be the prince!" She said, pulling out her Kakumei Shojo Utena manga. (What? You've never heard of/seen this? GO SEE IT NOW!!!)

"How about _you_ Kamui?"

"I want to have no speaking part whatsoever. In fact...I do not want to be associated with this at all." Kamui said, before getting a cat chucked at his head.

The choosing process was simple, there were lines on the board with paper covering the parts at the bottom, and people would write their name over a line. Kamui, Panoru and Kotori's names were all next to each other.

"Alright, time to see who got which parts for 'The Sunlit Garden'." The teacher said, pulling the papers away. There were gasps of amazement all around.

**Kotori Monou: Prince Tsukasa**

**Kamui Shiro: Princess Megumi**

**Panoru Sakurazu: the Dragon Seraphirot**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!!?!" Kamui and Kotori shouted. Panoru laughed.

Scripts were handed out and read-throughs began. It was easy to see that Kamui hated being stuck with that part, and Panoru had to threaten to chuck a cat at his head to get him to do anything. The run-throughs went on for a while, before they called it a day and Panoru had the "gift" of making sure Kamui didn't try to throw the script away.

"Oh come on Kamui, you'll make a very cute princess." Panoru said.

"Why don't you be the princess and I'll be the dragon."

"Because I am already a dragon, and besides, I already called Tomoyo, she said that she's do costumes for you, me and Kotori." The color drained from Kamui's face. Panoru took hold of Kamui's ear and dragged him all the way to Tomoyo's house, where Tomoyo, Kotori, Sakura, and Syaoran were currently.

"So...let me see the script. Tomoyo said. Panoru smiled and sat down to talk with Sakura, Kotori, and Syaoran.

"Well, you shouldn't feel too bad about this Kamui, Syaoran had to play the part of a princess before." Sakura said.

"And he made a very cute princess." Panoru said.

"Panoru, feel free to relax if you want. This room is big enough." Tomoyo said, pulling out a sketchbook and a tape measure.

"Thanks."

Panoru began to change. Her face twisted and grew into the snout of a dragon. Her arms and legs began to grow and claws replaced fingers. Her body became long and serpentine, and a tail appeared. Soon, a dragon (like Haku in Spirited away, or one of the dragons in the manga) was resting its head on the back of the couch next to Kotori.

"I didn't know you could do this Panoru." Kotori said.

I've always been able to do this. I'm surprised you haven't spazzed.Panoru said.

"Hey...anyone want to see the sketch I did for Kamui's dress?" Tomoyo asked. Kamui sweatdropped and said nothing.

The dress was long and flowy. It had lots of frills and ribbons and other fun things.

Kamui, where are you gonna get boobs for that dress?Kamui blushed harder than anyone should be able to.

"Coconuts?" Sakura wondered mildly. Everyone burst out laughing.

It's easier to hide them than to grow them.Again, more laughter.

"We could stuff it..."

With coconuts!

In the many busy weeks that followed, Kamui received everything from sympathy cards to good-luck charms to flowers. Panoru was busy memorizing her lines and helping both Kotori and Kamui through their acting. Tomoyo was busy with costumes, making a pretty knight outfit for Kotori. Panoru was the first to test out Kamui's princess outfit. She strolled along the floor and acted very lady-like before they called in Kamui and got him ready.

Panoru (and Gourry!) helped out with a certain...problem.

"We still need a way to give him boobs." She said, before getting a great idea. Kamui was already redder than the ribbons in his dress...and Tomoyo laughed. She knew.

"Kamui, come here and bring that dress." Panoru said, poking her head out from behind a door.

Kamui emerged moments later with (Anshi: a rack like Naga! is beamed over the head with a kamakazi watermelon) breasts. Panoru looked very happy with herself.

"I got the idea from Gourry from Slayers. Lina and co. stuffed a bra with fruit and made Gourry wear it. So...I thought that this might work with Kamui." Kamui turned and shot her an evil death glare.

"I will kill you." He said, still wearing the dress.

"He needs a wig." Tomoyo said.

"I agree."

On the day of the last dress rehearsal, one of the prop boys ran over to Kotori with an odd looking sword in his hands. It was thin and had feathers on either side of the hilt.

"I'll use this for the play itself, not the rehearsal." Kotori said before rushing off on stage to say her lines.

Panoru saw the sword right before she transformed into her dragon form to step out on stage and be evil. She resolved to tell Kamui about it later, for she was certain that it wasn't a prop.

012301230-310290-23123231-0

Anthy: Coming soon to a near you...

Anshi: The Sunlit Garden's stunning conclusion!

Anthy: Review please!


	5. The Sunlit Garden: Finale

Card Captor Kamui

And coming now! The conclusion to The Sunlit Garden!

/And the randomness that follows./

Myaaaaaaaaaa...hey...where's the DHKFTO?

/I don't know./

Thanks to everyone who reviews!

/blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah/

80349908234890324908234

Card Captor Kamui

The Sunlit Garden: Finale

_And I am waiting for you_

_Through the night into the dawn_

_Standing at the door_

_Looking through the sun_

_And I stay up all night_

_Wishing I was where you are_

_Watching the sun rise_

_Wishing I was in your arms_

_Praying you were here_

_To wipe all of my tears away_

_Coming with the dawn_

_To tell me everything's okay_

The day of the play came, and of course, everyone under the sun came. Panoru got her "uncle" (this will be explained in Eye of the Dragon) Seishiro to come. Fuma and Sorata came. Yuzuriha and Inuki and Subaru came as well.

The play hadn't started yet, and no one told Kamui who would be there. Panoru stalked around backstage in her full dragon attire, trying to get into her position for her grand entrance of smoke screens and sparks. Kotori was all ready, but Kamui was slightly nervous. There were no costume issues as of yet, but with Tomoyo backstage helping others, if any came up...there would be no worries.

The curtain lifted and the show began.

The king and queen characters walked onstage, speaking about what they would do about marrying off their daughter. Kamui waited for his cue, and then in the audience he spotted Fuma and Subaru. Everyone watched as his enthusiasm meter skyrocketed.

"...In fact dear husband, I think I hear our dear Megumi coming now."

With sure but inwardly timid steps, Kamui strode onstage in full princess attire. Though the embarrassment and fear were mixing with intense enthusiasm...

"Mother, Father, I hear word on the wings of a dove about a prince roaming from kingdom to kingdom looking for something dear to him." Kamui said, masking his anxiety.

"Well, we shall send for this prince, and you two shall be married in a hurry, in a garden or by the sea." The 'king' said.

The scene change happened and Kamui (er...Princess Megumi) was sitting in a garden with roses of every color imaginable around him, and sunlight pouring down on him. With fake butterflies and birds around him, he brushed back some of his black wig hair as Prince Kotor---I mean Prince Tsukasa (Kotori) strolled in.

"Is this the fair Princess of the Rose Garden that I have heard so much about?"

Acting out bit by bit and line by line, the prince and princess were falling in love. And just as the king and queen were about to pop out to encounter the "kissing scene", the Evil Sorcerer emerged in some long awaited tech-crew work. POOF!

"BWAHAHAHAAAA! You can never have the Rose Princess! She is mine! "(being careful not to say "he" of course) the Evil Sorcerer muttered something and Princess Kamui fainted---er...put under a deep sleep spell. Then, He was wisked away to a dungeon. (no! no bad thoughts like I know some of you are thinking!!)

"Oh no! whatever shall we do?" The queen lamented.

"Never fear Madam! I am the Traveling Prince, and I shall rescue this princess." Kotori said as the curtains closed and the intermission came.

The scenes were changed, and Princess Kamui was getting into his position laying on a jail-cell bed in a more ragged and suffering attire. Panoru poked her dragon head out from the trap-door thing.

What? No bondage?She asked.

"Shut up."

The curtain opened moments later, with the evil dude pointing his staff at a still asleep Princess Kamui. Before putting another spell on Kamui, the Prince came in to save the day.

"You cannot save her yet, foolish prince! You must first defeat me!"

There was another poof of smoke and under its cover, the actor vanished and Dragon-form Panoru appeared and growled and acted all evil. But she kept and eye out, and then Kotori drew the sword.

Her eyes dulled and she began using the sword as if she was actually going to slay Panoru. Kamui, unable to move but knowing something was wrong, immediately thought about how he would have to repay any debts that came from this. Kotori took several swings at Panoru before she decoded to take action.

Kotori charged, and Panoru let it embed itself into her shoulder before jerking it our of Kotori's hands. Returning to normal, Kotori remembered her line and raced over to Sleeping Beauty, lying on the cot.

Panoru cocked one eye upen (as she was suppsed to be dead) and watched the scene.

Kotori said her line before bending over Kamui and (you guessed it!) kissed him full in the lips!

(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

After curtain calls and the end of the first show (and after Kamui had recovered from shock), Kamui captured the Sword Card. Because he was not the one who fought it, Panoru got the card. She had no idea what she would do with it, but promised to return it in case of any emergency.

"Oh and Kamui darling..." she started as she was back in her human form.

"Erk..."

"...You owe me big time darling." She said, making her voice sound like Chocolate from Sorcerer Hunters.

Kamui nodded uneasily and then went to take whatever Fuma and Sorata and Subaru had to throw at him.

90-30123-0213129-32

Complete!! Er...there is more to come...but Sunlit Garden is done.


	6. Wet

Card Captor Kamui

And today...the card of this episode is the Watery Card!

/Why? Because we want to see Kamui in a swimsuit!/

Yes! happy visions

/NO!! No speedo!! That is for PFM's fic!/

Damn...ok...enjoy to your heart's content.

-3420-342-0340-3424

Card Captor Kamui

Not-so-cold and wet

_The secrets of the Clow_

_Were all a mystery_

_But when this mighty book was opened_

_The power was set free_

Kamui stretched before groaning and picking up his bag and heading out the door. Panoru, Subaru, and Sorata were headed to the local pool (AKA the pool school!) for a relaxing summer swim. Kamui had been tricked into doing it by some fancy talking from Panoru and Subaru, who were not trying to attack/possibly annihilate each other. (note: can we tell they're not the best of friends?)

Panoru stepped out of the locker room in more or less a string bikini, and then laughing at everyone else. Then, she and Sorata promptly jumped into the water with Kamui and Subaru in tow. Panoru and Subaru, as competitive as they are (lightning!) began racing back and forth in the lanes.

"Kamui, I've been wanting to ask you about that...key thing you're wearing." Sorata asked.

"I've been sucking into helping some little kid capture cards that have powers and have escaped and blah." Kamui said.

Sorata was about to say something when they both heard Subaru shout. Panoru was nowhere to be seen. Kamui, not thinking, jumped into the water. Panoru was there alright, and it seemed like a swirl of water had wrapped itself around her ankle and wouldn't let her up. Kamui swam to it and pulled it. Panoru was freed, but then the spiral attacked Kamui. He passed out.

Kamui opened his eyes later, to find himself safe on dry land.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I dove in to save you when only Panoru resurfaced." Subaru said, looking proud of himself before being beamed over the head by Panoru.

"Thanks."

"Good think it was only five meters away, because I can't swim more than ten meters."

Later!

"You almost drowned?!" Kero shouted.

"The Watery Card...here's a costume for you and make sure that we know where your school's freezer is." Tomoyo said.

Kamui stared at the blue and white thing thrust at him before scowling later that evening and donning it. Panoru had located the freezer, and was waiting.

Kamui stared at the wand in his hand, and then at the seeming innocent pool.

"I know you're there, so come and get me!" He shouted.

From the pool rose a dragon-like shape. Kamui spun on his heels and jumped, not for height, but to sail right through the open window and down the hallway with the water behind him. He flew around corners and down stairs, practically into the freezer. He saw the true form of the Watery Card, a beautiful mermaid-like creature with angry eyes glaring daggers at him.

But that became one of the prettiest ice sculptures Kamui ever saw.

"Return to the form you were meant to be, Watery Card!"

"One more card down."

"Tomoyo, hide that tape from Subaru. He'll pay you for it."

Kamui woke up the next morning feeling cold and incredibly tired. And to his horror, he saw piles of new costumes waiting for him.

"Oh...crap..."

9032-40-34020342430

Review!

And give me ideas!


	7. Singing? Not a chance in hell

Card Captor Kamui

The Song Card is that which plagues us this time!

And singing will be _in italics_

There will be a whole lot in this chapter.

Oober Kawaii-ness!

Fanart of anything from this is 

That's where you can find me.

_Shy no Venus _

_Surrender to your heart_

/too much sugar for you/

_oh my darling I love you_

_And the kid who just stands tonight_

383429832498732879457984598748794598

Card Captor Kamui

Singing? Not a Chance in Hell...

Just look at my eyes

Can't you see that I'm not the same today

I can see farther now

Step off the edge I'm making my own way

Kamui woke up one bright and rather early morning not feeling any different than he had when he had fought the Watery Card. He stared at the piles upon piles of kawaii outfits that Tomoyo had made for him, and he slowly wandered into the bathroom. He opened his mouth and...

"_In the land of twilight under the moon_..."

Kamui shut his mouth right away. He was very much so confused by the fact that he randomly burst into song. He decided to figure out what it was by opening his mouth again.

"_Tale as old as time_..."

Shutting his mouth again, he discovered that he randomly burst into songs he barely knew. He quickly hopped in the shower, and guess what, began to sing.

"_My little Pony, My little pony_

_Isn't the world a lovely place_

_My little Pony, My little Pony_

_Everywhere you go a smiling face_..."

Now, after singing something happy and joyous, and now that he had confirmed his suspicions that he was a victim of a Clow Card, and not a psychotic fangirl writing him into this scenario, he tried to call Sakura. Luckily, she answered the phone.

"Hello? Kero! Be quiet! Er...hello?"

"_One day the whole world looks _

_Like an open page_

_You've been dancing as fast as you can_

_With a smile on your face_"

"Kamui-chan? Oh dear lord! Kero! We're coming over soon, just sit tight."

"_Shy no Venus_..."

In under an hour, Sakura was knocking at the door and Kamui let her in, trying not to sing as much as possible. But...Kero had come as well, and he was telling a great story about watching someone chuck a biting cat at Kanoe's head. Kamui sweatdropped and opened his mouth to say something when...

"_Don't wanna cry_

_Just keep on, keep on going..."_

He shut his mouth quickly, but that couldn't stop Sakura and Kero from bursting into laughter. Kamui turned a bright red and waited as best he could. He ended up writing HELP ME on a sheet of paper. Sakura stopped laughing for a moment to read it before trying to snap back into reality. That didn't work too well.

"But Kamui, you have such a great singing voice!" Kero said.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it..."_

"Okay, before we all die from laughter, we should try to capture this card." Sakura said, summoning the wand.

"_Somewhere in the world_

_Somewhere in the dark"_

Watching Sakura spin the wand around several times, Kamui froze, like a deer in the headlights or someone targeted by Panoru about to fling the biting cat.

"Return to the form you were destined to be! Song Card!"

Sakura beamed Kamui in the head as the card materialized. Kamui was soon unconscious on the floor with a slight head wound.

"Well, I'd better at least give him first-aid." Sakura said, hunting around for the bandages and ice.

Kamui woke up with a slightly less profusely-bleeding head wound and an ice pack on his head. There was a note on his coffee table saying:

"Use me in case you are volunteered for a Karaoke contest."

And under it was the Song Card.

For the first time in this chapter (and probably the whole story) Kamui laughed.

932932890340934903420938481297432984732957895874

The songs I used are

In the Land of Twilight Under the Moon (.hack/sign)

Beauty and the Beast (the movie!)

I'm Gonna Fly (Kiki's Delivery Service)

My Little Pony theme

Take Your Courage (I think) (Slayers Try)

Shut Up (Simple Plan)

Somewhere in the World (Slayers Try)

Next chapter soon to come!


	8. Creation Situation

Card Captor Kamui

The CREATE cards is our special guest today!

Yes!

What happens when Kotori gets her hands on it?!

All Hell breaks loose!

A summary for you!

Kotori finds the Create Card, and decides to continue the story with Kamui as her main actor. With Sakura, Tomoyo, Cerberus, and Yue to the rescue, what else is there to do now but to sell tickets? And why the hell is Panoru obsessing over her reflection in a pond?

Ta dah!

And Yes...

As you feared...

But THAT is a secret!

(gets hit by people who hate Xellos)

Ow.

Let the humor begin!

358409580349581039423

Card Captor Kamui

Creation Situation...

_And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer_

_With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger_

_Wanna swing from a star_

_In the big blue sky_

_Don't want to watch it all go by_

_So I'm gonna fly_

Kotori woke up from another one of her attacks to find a present sitting next to her on her nightstand. It was a gift from Panoru and Tomoyo. Kotori carefully opened the wrapping paper to an old-looking, leather bound book. There was a pen sitting not too far away. Kotori opened the book and began reading a story about a wonderful young prince who had set off to slay a dragon and rescue a princess. But the prince didn't have a name...and the story stopped there.

Kotori smiled, picked up a pen, and began to write.

Night ad just fallen, and Kamui was walking around near the pond in the park. Panoru was standing on the bridge over the pond, practically in the water due to the fact that she was leaning so far over the railing. Kamui walked over to her and was a bout to talk to her when something came over him, and he saw himself dressed in happy, pink, knightly clothes. A tower rose from the ground beyond the end of the bridge, and three great, golden dragons screeched as they circled it.

"What in all the hells?!" Kamui cried, looking around.

Still leaning over the railing, Panoru whipped out her cell phone and called backup. Within minutes, the wonderful faces of Cerberus, Sakura, Tomoyo, and the hot-ness of Yue had come. Panoru had not moved from her spot, but Kamui was unwillingly walking towards the castle, with a sword twice his size drawn and ready.

"Good lord! Someone is using the Create Card." Cerberus said.

"We need to help him!" Sakura cried.

"No, I want to sit here and see how this plays out." Yue said, leaning against a tree.

Kamui walked closer and closer to the tower, the dragons screeching in protest. Everyone listened as Kamui spoke obviously "scripted" words, and then they watched in mild amusement as Panoru was pulled from her spot, forced to transform, and settled herself behind Kamui, like a guardian.

"Should we help him now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Do we even remember how to capture the Create Card?" Cerberus asked.

"Um...we'll let them slay the dragons before we visit Kotori." Yue said.

"How do you A) know about Kotori and B) know it is Kotori?"

"Kamui is the star, and I'm betting that the princess looks like Kotori."

As if on cue, the princess (who looked EXACTLY like Kotori-chan) stuck her head out the window of the tower and called a warning out to brave "Sir Knight Kamui-chan". Kamui said more out of character lines and ordered Panoru to attack the dragons, which a blind man could tell that they really didn't have a choice.

"Now we're going. Sakura, you and Cerberus can go rescue the card, I'll stay here and lend a hand if needed."

"Right!"

Sakura hopped onto Cerberus's back and they flew off in the general direction of Kotori. Yue and Tomoyo watched as, after half an hour of Kamui flailing the giant sword around, Panoru was shuffled back into her human form (and she resumed her leaning spot on the bridge) and Kamui was returned to normal. The tower, princess, and other such nonsense, became little bits of light that ended up dying in the darkness.

Kamui, after suffering a minor heart attack, received information about what was going on. He looked over at Panoru for a moment, idea forming in his head.

He spent the rest of the evening trying to escape a soaking wet and pissed off Panoru.

302948902383905798579872309328095

Kinda crappy, but stuff will happen.


	9. Purple and Illusions

Card Captor Kamui

Illusion!

And you'll all figure out why the hell Panoru is concerned with the water!

Water.

Well...

Um...

Yeah...

Pink fluffy bunnies.

I have no idea where that came from.

PSYCHO DOUGHBOY!

I don't know where that came from either

I'm having random outbursts.

But crazy-ness aside...

We shall start!

We shall begin!

The chapter will commence...

If you dare...

BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

930248903285978457549845875798

Card Captor Kamui

Purple and Illusions

_As I wander, my anxiety is changed to energy_

_The wind is blowing, and suddenly time stops_

_Someday my emptiness will be gone, but my tears still come_

_Time will reach an end, and things will change again_

Panoru glared at her reflection in the water again before hopping off the fence and walking away. Her heard something behind her. She whirled around to find nothing there. Shouting some random obscenities at the water, she changed into her dragon form and proceeded top hunt down the fabled Card Captor Kamui.

Kamui, at the time, was sleeping on the couch. The doorbell rang, and he woke. Still half asleep, he staggered over to the door in an over sized t-shirt and boxers (pink, with little CLAMP bunnies on them). Upon opening the door, he found Panoru's dragon head knocking him to the floor as she somehow slipped into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kamui asked groggily as giant white Panoru dragon walked over to the pile of Tomoyo costumes.

Shifting back to her human form, she rummaged through the costumes, finding a matching pair. She tossed one to Kamui before skipping off to the bathroom to get changed into a happy, frilly, purple dress-like costume with a feathery headband.

"There's another card. And _you_, CCK, need to capture it." She said, appearing again in wondrous Tomoyo clothing.

Kamui grumbled before slipping off to put the clothes on.

Jumping along on rooftops, Kamui reluctantly returned to the place where he head fought the Create card. He grumbled some more before releasing the stick of doom.

"Now...where is this card?" He asked.

Panoru walked onto the bridge, around the middle. She turned back to look at Kamui.

"Panoru! Look out!" Kamui shouted as a great black-fire dragon rose out of the water behind her.

Panoru turned and saw a giant biting cat, not a dragon.

"It's just a cat." Panoru said.

Kamui had died, but reincarnated again.

"Try thinking of something different." Panoru said as the cat turned into a flower.

For Kamui, it turned into Chi (Chobits).

"It's a frickin' illusion Kamui-chan! Think of something and then get your pert lil ass over here and capture it." Panoru said, scooping a biting cat (a real one) off the ground and tossing it at his head.

Kamui dodged the biting cat before he raced over and beamed the Chi over the head.

It reverted to a strange series of symbols before it was promptly captured.

Returning to his house, Kamui promptly flopped onto the couch and fell asleep. Panoru change clothes before using the Illusion Card.

"I need to ask a favor, when he wakes up...appear as..."

Kamui woke up to a giant white Mokona bouncing around the room.

49832904325084985239874129847342957

End!

I don't know what's next...I'll make it up as I go.


End file.
